Un moment gravé dans ma mémoireYaoi
by Meryl Wind
Summary: Lorsque Lei tombe malade, c'est la panique dans le coeur de beaucoup de personne...Surtout d'un certains prince...
1. Chapter 1

**Bon alors je présente donc ma fic en rapport avec Meru Puri, mon manga favoris avec Pandora hearts et Vampire Knight. Donc cette fic est une pur invention de ma part et notamment pour le passé de Lei.**

**Aucun des personnages présent dans la fic ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous a Matsuri Hino. C'est une petite fic Yaoi entre Jeile et Lei donc pour ceux qui ne veulent pas être choqué, ne pas lire s'il vous plais (même si la fic n'aura rien de bien méchante).**

**_Un moment Gravé dans ma mémoire:_**

Jeile Aster Ey Daimonia Eucalystia, Prince ainé du royaume d'Aster s'ennuyait a mourir…(super…-_-). Et pourquoi cela? Tout bonnement parce que le château était vide. Le Roi et la Reine sont partis en voyage, leur serviteur les suivent. Alam est toujours chez Airi en compagnie de…: Lei! Il n'y avait personne a embêter dans le château depuis presque une semaine. Jeile, privée de sa liberté pour avoir lancé un sort stupide a Alam restait consigné dans le château et n'avait que Maruru a embêter…Et puis, Jeile n'à jamais embêter les serviteurs qui restaient car il s'oppose a les gêner dans leur travails. C'est donc en parfait état d'esprit d'ennuis profond que Jeile parcourait sans but les couloirs aussi sombre et lumineux de sa demeure. Alors qu'il soupirait pour la énième fois, il tomba soudain nez a nez a un croisement de couloir avec: Razu!!!Enfin quelqu'un a énerver!!!(^^ a ce Jeile). Il se précipita droit vers lui, qui gardait une mine calme mais visiblement énervé de la rencontre a laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« - Razu!!!!!** Que fais-tu ici?! »

« - Tch…En te voyant j'en ai oublié la cause…!! »

« - Oh Oh!!Serait-il possible que ça soit moi que tu soit venus voir? Est-ce la raison de ton retour au château? »

« - Y a aucune chance pour cela prince Jeile…-- »

« - Razu! Méchant! »

Alors que le prince allait faire son légendaire caprice de prince face a son cousin Razu, ce dernier appela son oiseau et partit aussi vite que possible, loin, très loin de ce fou furieux nommé: Jeile. Et c'est ainsi que, après le départ de son unique source d'amusement, Jeile se retrouva de nouveau seul dans les couloirs, sans une once de Bonne humeur dans l'esprit. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre, s'allongea lourdement sur son lit et mit l'une de ses mains sur son front. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits dans le couloirs. Il cru d'abords que son imagination lui jouait des tours mais lorsqu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, il sut tout de suite que son imagination n'avait rien avoir la dedans. Il se redressa doucement, et regarda la personne qui s'aventurais dans sa …

« - Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!Toi????!!!!!!!! »

« - Quel accueil…On vois que tu es ravis de revoir ton petit frère Jeile…TT »

« - Alam!!! Qu'Est-ce que tu viens faire la??!!è_é »

« - Tss, je suis venus voir chercher Lei . »

« - Lei? Il n'est pas avec toi dans l'autre monde? »

« - Non. Il est rentré ici il y a juste dix minutes mais il ma semblé étrange alors je veux vérifier quelque chose. »

« - étrange? »

« - Mouai…Mais j'arrive pas a le retrouver alors je suis venus te demandé de me filer un coup de main… »

« - Toi?! Toi, tu es venus demander un coup de main a ton frère?? OO »

« - Tais-toi!! C'est Airi qui ma conseiller de te demander de l'aide… »

« - Airi!!!!Ma jeune reine des lys serait-elle dans le château par hasard? »

« - Non. »

« - Ce non a l'air de sortir du fond de ton cœur mais pourquoi? »

« - Elle avait cours alors elle est resté dans son monde. Bon allé, aide moi maintenant! »

« - Toujours aussi insolent! »

Il eu des éclair entre les deux frère pendant un certain moment mais comprenant qu'Alam ne rigolait pas et que Lei devait vraiment être étrange, il se décida a bien vouloir aidé de sa royal personne son petit frère, insolent et borné. Jeile partit chercher dans la partie est du château pendant qu'Alam s'occupait de la partit Ouest. Jeile passa dans la chambre du serviteur mais ne le trouva pas. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, devoir cherché Lei pour une raison étrange ne lui plaisait pas trop et il eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Jamais Lei n'avait attiré l'attention sur lui et il s'était toujours contenté de servir et de protéger Alam et Jeile. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il était un peu plus vulnérable, l'aide de quelqu'un lui avait été favorable. Jeile passa devant les jardins et tourna doucement la tête en direction d'un grand arbre. il se souvenait de beaucoup de chose au pied de cet arbre...

**Flash Back**

_Jeile venait de fêter ses 14 ans. Il portait sa tenus d'anniversaire a savoir, un pantalon bouffant blanc avec une chemise a manche coupé rouge, ornés de perles et de coutures dorés. Il avait déjà les cheveux longs et son regard était perdu dans le vaste jardin du château. Il s'était éclipsé de la cérémonie donné en son honneur et vaquais a ses diverses occupations dont la contemplation du jardin en faisait partit. Il contemplait l'eau si clair des fontaine majestueuse, il écoutait le doux chants des oiseaux rouges qui venait boire cette même eau, il ressentait la douce caresse du vent qui venait effleurer son visage calme et sereins. Et c'est alors, que c'est deux prunelles verts prairies se posèrent sur un magnifique Chêne, présent juste en face de lui. Il ne regardait pas tellement l'arbre en lui même mais plutôt ce qui se trouvait a son pied. Il reconnus tout de suite cette personne. Des cheveux couleur miel, une peau aussi pâle que la neige couleur ivoire, un visage calme et impassible: Heskia Lei Lipuli, le serviteur de la famille royale, un garçon pas simple du tout a cerner, toujours froid et impassible, calme et neutre, un genre de nourrisse mégère pour Jeile. D'habitude, son regard n'exprime rien, que la froideur et l'impassibilité mais la, son air était totalement différent. Assis au pied de cet arbre, adossé a ce tronc majestueux, Lei semblait dormir paisiblement. Ses yeux pâle fermés, son corps reposant délicatement contre l'arbre, le vent lui poussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux miel devant ses yeux clos, Jamais Jeile n'avait vu pareil expression sur le visage de ce jeune homme, âgée du même âge que lui. Jeile s'approcha sans bruit du serviteur. Il ne faisait aucun faux pas, aucune vibration qui pourrait sortir de son sommeil l'ange qui dormait._

_Jeile arriva alors a sa hauteur et s'agenouilla a côté de lui. C'était bien la premier fois qu'il pouvait profiter d'aussi prêt du visage du garçon endormis. Jamais Lei n'avait parlé de lui ou encore de ses sentiments. Il était comme un corps sans âmes qui ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres mais son sommeil le trahissait car il semblait sereins. Son visage, aussi pâle que la mort semblait décrire un sentiment de bien être, ce qui fascina le prince Jeile, qui ne pouvait plus détourner son regard verts du visage si beaux du serviteur. Ses trait si fin était magnifique, sa peau, ses cheveux, son expression, jamais encore Jeile n'avait vu pareil personne plus belle. Il ne faisait pas un seul geste, ne voulant pas cassé l'univers dans lequel il était dorénavant plongé avec le bel endormis. Un vent frais vint les faire frissonner mais Jeile n'y prêta aucune attention. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose que cet être si beau et calme qui dormait la. Sa peau semblait glacé, et en même temps, chaude. Son odeur douce et agréable enrobait le prince d'un sentiment de bonheur. Mais ce moment si beau allait bientôt être cassé:_

_"- Prince Jeile!! Je vous trouve enfin!!"_

_Jeile se retourna alors dans un sursaut non désiré. Il reconnus l'une des domestique qui l'avait emmené a la cérémonie et lui fit signe de se taire. Il tourna alors la tête vers Lei qui ne semblait pas avoir été réveillé, au plus grand bonheur du prince. Il se leva dans le plus grand silence possible et se dirigea vers la servante qui le pressait un peu. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Lei qui gardait son visage calme même en dormant puis sourit dans le vide. Il retourna a la cérémonie, se rendant bien compte de la chance qu'il avait eu, a voir ainsi le serviteur impassible et nounou, avec une tell expression de bien être et de calme sur le visage. Il ne pourrait jamais oublié cet air si différent du serviteur._

**Fin du flash Back.**

Jeile sourit de nouveau en repensant au visage de Lei ce jour la lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloirs. Il tendit l'oreille, reconnut alors les pas de son petit frère. Jeile se mit a marcher dans sa direction a son tour puis le retrouva a quelques couloirs plus loin. Il marchait asse vite car le fait de ne pas savoir où était le serviteur le mettait plutôt mal a l'aise. Alam tourna la tête vers son grand frère soucieux puis parla asse nerveusement:

« - Alors? Rien? »

« - Non, toujours rien… »

« - Bon sang! Mais où a-t-il bien pu aller?! »

« - Retournons du côté des chambres. »

« - Oui, bonne idée! »

Les deux princes se mirent en routes vite et arrivèrent aux chambres en un rien de temps. Une fois au chambres, ils retournèrent dans celle de Lei mais ne la trouvèrent pas, puis, il se dirigèrent vers celle d'Alam. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, puis Alam eu comme un tilt.

« - Mais oui!!! Rho mais quel idiot je fais!! »

« - Quoi donc? »

« - Lei m'a dit avant de partir qu'il allait présenter un document important au roi dès son retour et ce document se trouve être dans ma chambre alors je l'ai autoriser a pénétrer dedans…!! »

« - Oui!!Tu as raison, tu es un sacré IDIOT!! »

Avant que la situation ne dérape encore plus, Jeile ouvrit dans un fracas la porte de la chambre et pénétra dedans suivit de prêt part Alam. Ils rentrèrent tout le deux en vitesse et virent une chose affolante au sol. Un corps gisait la, une chevelure miel, une peau blanc ivoire. Jeile s'avança le premier a toute vitesse prêt de ce corps et dit alors très inquiet:

« - Lei!! »


	2. Chapter 2

« - Lei ! »

Jeile se jeta à terre, au côté du serviteur inconscient au sol. Alam l'imita aussitôt et tendis que Jeile retournait délicatement Lei dos au sol, Alam l'examina...Aucune blessure physique, seulement la respiration saccadé et la peau...**brûlante **! Le prince cadet posa l'une de ses mains sur son front et l'autre sur celui du serviteur aux cheveux miel. Il pinça vivement les lèvres lorsqu'il tâta la peau blanche de Lei et découvrit alors qu'elle était plus que brûlante !! Il releva la tête vers son frère Jeile qui soutenait la tête de Lei pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Alam parla alors très anxieux :

« - C'est plus qu'une simple température !! »

« - C'est pas vrai !!Il faut le mettre au lit, on peut utiliser le tien ! ? »

« - Oui !!Vite, mets-le là ! »

Jeile obtempéra sans faire attention au ton sur lequel Alam lui parlait. Il était trop préoccupé par la santé de Lei et par sa fièvre pour faire attention a ce genre de futilités. Il prit délicatement le corps bouillant du serviteur et le souleva en ne faisant rien qui pourrait le réveiller. Il le reposa avec encore plus de délicatesse sur le lit d'Alam. Ce dernier rabattit soigneusement la couverture sur le corps blanc mais chaud de Lei. Le taux d'inquiétude d'Alam et Jeile était presque a leu maximum...Quoi de plus normal, leur serviteur, et amis, Heskia Lei Lipuli, nounou sur les bords, impassible et froid mais qui tenait beaucoup pour les deux princes, avait une température si élevé qu'elle en donnait des frissons a Jeile et Alam et sa respiration, qui ne cessait de s'accélérer ne les rassurait pas du tout !!Alam vit Jeile posé sa main sur le front du serviteur et il dit ensuite :

« - Je vais aller demander à Airi un truc pour soigner Lei. »

« - Oui, dépêches toi surtout ! »

Alam fit un signe positif de la tête à Jeile et traversa le miroir qu'Airi lui avait prêté. En quelques instants, Jeile se retrouva seul avec Lei, endormis et souffrant dans le lit d'Alam. Alors que Jeile s'étais assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, lei ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lutta pour ne pas les refermer.

« - Prince Jeile...? »

« - Ah ! Pardon de t'avoir réveillé Lei, rendors-toi vite... ! »

« - Que...que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi...êtes-vous dans la... chambre du...prince Alam ? »

« - Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour le moment, contente toi de dormir et de rependre des forces. »

« - Non...Je ne peux...pas...J'ai reçus une mission de la part...du roi...je dois l'achever. »

« - Pas question !!Tu ne feras rien ! »

Lei fronça un moment les sourcils, mais pris d'une douleur a la poitrine, perdit son regard énervé et reprit son regard froid et impassible. Il se redressa tan bien que mal et regarda très sérieusement le prince Jeile. Celui-ci posa une main asse vivement sur une épaule de Lei et fronça a son tour les sourcils. Il reprit la parole plus sèchement :

« - Je répète : Tu ne feras rien ci ce n'est te recoucher et dormir ! »

« - prince Jeile, ne...vous mettez pas...sur ma route... je vous prie...! »

« - Tais-toi !! Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! »

Lei allait forcer le passage pour se lever du lit mais une nouvelle charge de douleur le fit basculer sur le côté. Jeile, pour le rattraper, le cola a lui et l'encercla de ses bras pour le soutenir. Lei ne pouvait pas s'échapper de l'étreinte de Jeile, il ne pouvait se débattre ou s'opposer aux volontés de son prince, inquiet pour lui au plus haut point. Son corps tomba asse lourdement dans les bras de Jeile qui n'était pas prêt a le lâcher. Il respira longuement l'odeur de ses cheveux, Il pouvait sentir sous ses mains, la douceur du corps du serviteur. Le voir, lui, dans un tel état de fatigue et de faiblesse rendait atrocement mélancolique Jeile. Mais dans la tête de Lei, l'inquiétude n'était pas présente et elle avait laissé la place à la souffrance... Ouvrir les yeux était un véritable supplice, car ses yeux croisait forcément les rayons lumineux du soleil et cela accentuait encore plus son mal de tête du à la fièvre qui ne cessait de monter. Il ne sentait plus que les bras protecteurs de son prince le soutenir délicatement, lui réchauffant alors le corps qui, même s'il était bouillant a cause de la fièvre, glaçais considérablement Lei. Ce dernier en frissonnait. Jeile comprit tout de suite et a contre cœur, il reposa délicatement le serviteur dans le lit et le recouvrit de la couverture. Lei avait fermé de nouveau les yeux, il ne pouvait plus les ouvrir tellement la douleur était forte...Jeile comprenait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la pièce et il décida alors de fermer les rideaux, pour le plus grand bonheur du malade. Le prince retourna ensuite s'assoir et en regardant Lei dormir, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire...

**Flash Back :**

_Les deux adolescents se tenaient la, au pied du château, l'un aux yeux vert prairies magnifiques et a la peau paille. Sa longue et belle chevelure brune était noués en queue de cheval et ses vêtements laissait voir que c'était un prince du royaume. L'autre, aux yeux Bleu gris et aux cheveux miel, a la peau fine et blanche comme la neige se tenait très droitement entre le prince et la sortie du château. Ces deux adolescents de 16 ans tout les deux avaient une discussion asse mouvementée :_

_« - Non !!Je ne veux pas ! »_

_« - prince Jeile, je n'ai pas dit que je vous laissais le choix. »_

_« - Mais euh !!! Je veux sortir moi ! »_

_« -*soupire*...Vous allez rentrez dans le château et attendre vôtre Tante la. »_

_« - Non !!Je ne veux pas la voir !! »_

_« - Prince Jeile, dépêchez vous s'il vous plait. »_

_« - Non. »_

_« - Depuis quelques temps vous êtes vraiment capricieux prince. »_

_Jeile tira la langue au garçon en face de lui et essaya encore une fois de passer pour sortir mais encore, une fois ce fut un échec total. Lei ne laissait même pas Jeile espérer pouvoir passer et a chaque fois, il le retenait asse fortement parle col de sa chemise blanche. Mais Jeile n'était pas encore prédisposer a se laisser faire comme cela. Cependant, il se figea lorsqu'il vit la chose suivante : Sa Tante !! Certes très belle et gentille, elle était beaucoup trop affective envers Jeile et chacune de leur rencontre finissait comme ça :_

_« - Jeile-chouchou !!! »_

_« - *gloups* Ma Tante.. ! « _

_« - Mon petit Jeile adoré !!!! »_

_Sa tante se précipita sur lui et le serra fort, très fort, dans ses bras. C'était pour cela que Jeile ne voulait pas la voir et sous les yeux impassible et neutre de Lei, il fut emmené, par la MAIN dans le château ou une petite fête était organisée pour l'arrivée de sa tante. Lei les suivit de loin et resta en retrait le temps de la fête. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Jeile était toujours prisonnier des bras de tante, il réussit a partir de la fête sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Lei le vit cependant et le suivit jusqu'à un coin a l'écart, non loin des jardins et interpella son prince :_

_« - Vous ne devriez pas agir comme cela prince Jeile .T T »_

_« - Oh !!Tu as bien vu comment elle me traite !! »_

_« - Je n'ai rien vu d'autre qu'une preuve d'affection a votre égard de sa part Prince Jeile. »_

_« - tu parles !!J n'ai guère demandé son affection moi !!__ »_

_« - Vous ne devriez pas refuser que l'on vous aime Prince Jeile. »_

_« - Pff...Pas d'elle en tout cas... »_

_Jeile se retourna vivement vers lei qui avait adopté un regard particulièrement triste. Il se remit en route vers la salle de fête, suivit de Jeile derrière lui. Jeile lui, ne disait plus rien car il se sentait asse troublé par l'expression qu'avait prit Lei un peu plus tôt...Il revoyait sans cesse dans sa tête le visage du serviteur aux cheveux miel qui souriait tristement. Cette tristesse dans ses yeux avait complètement déstabilisé le prince Jeile qui cherchait une raison à cette tristesse. Voir ainsi le visage de la personne a qui il tenait beaucoup si triste le rendait vraiment mélancolique. Soudain, il trouva la raison ! Il se stoppa brusquement...Qu'avait-il osé dire ?! Jeile, avait délibérément fait un caprice, refusant une marque d'affection de la part d'un membre de sa famille devant son ami qui n'avait jamais connus d'affection ne serai-ce de ses parents...Jeile eu un pincement au cœur. Comment avait-il put tenir de tel propos devant son ami orphelin à présent...enfaite, Jeile ne connaissait rien du passé de lei ni de sa famille. Il savait qu'il avait une sœur mais que celle-ci avait une santé plutôt fragile et devait constamment rester au lit mais que savait-il de ses parents ? Rien du tout, si ce n'est qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde depuis fort longtemps. Jeile regarda Lei continuer...Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envi en cette instant, courir près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui prouver et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul et qu'il était aimé de quelqu'un...Jeile ne faisait pas cela par pitié, ses sentiments pour Lei était bien réels, très réel même et a cet instant, il aurait aimé lui prouver...Mais, il n'eu pas le courage a ce moment de lui dire et il n fit rien...ce qui le marqua toujours, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas réussit a exprimer ses sentiment a la seule personne qu'il aimait lus que tout..._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Jeile se souvenait très bien de ce jour avec sa tante et il n'eu d'autre geste que de poser ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du serviteur endormit. Son erreur de ne pas lui avoir dit ses sentiments était le plus grand regret de Jeile et il ne voulait plus le cacher à CETTE personne. Il approcha doucement sa tête de celle de Lei et posa délicatement son front sur celui du serviteur. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Lei venir caresser son cou et son visage. Et c'est dans un murmure absolu que Jeile fit part de ses mots insensés au jeune homme :

« - Pardonne-moi Lei... je t'aime...»

Chapitre 2 finis donc après le 2, je vais faire le 3 !^^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !^^


End file.
